


Dark Alike

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark!Charming, Dark!Emma, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mostly porn, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, dark!snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Snow & Charming touched Emma as she became The Dark One?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this is probably pretty bad, but I wrote it cause it wanted to be written. I want to share it anyway, just in case someone can enjoy this.

Charming didn’t hold Snow back the second time, and Snow didn’t hold Charming back either. As Emma pressed her forehead against Hook’s they both moved towards their daughter. No more holding back. It was time to really protect their daughter. Or at least, they had to try. 

Regina watched in horror as Emma leapt towards her with The Dark One’s dagger outstretched, with a further sickening realisation that the two idiots were latched on to either shoulder of Emma Swan. 

‘What are you doing?!’ yelled Emma. 

And that was racing through Regina’s mind too as the darkness released her from its tendrils and consumed that stupid little family. 

‘We won’t lose you again!’ declared Snow as she and David wrapped their arms around Emma. 

Hook tried to launch himself into the swirling vortex but rebounded on to the pavement heavily as the vortex grew smaller, and smaller until it exploded. The force of the explosion sent the rest of the witnesses flat on to their backs. 

‘Those idiots!’ exclaimed Regina, shrugging off Robin’s attempt at comfort.

\--- 

It may seem like Emma was indifferent to the sight of her father thrusting deeply into her mother at a rapid pace, when in fact she was using her magic to spread Snow’s legs wider. Snow smiled at that, lifting her face to look at her daughter from across the table that her breasts were currently pressed against. 

Charming nipped at Snow’s neck before he moved to press his cheek against hers, taking one of her hands into each of his and then bent his knees.

‘Slow _down_ , Charming.’

Charming chuckled as he heeded his Princess’ word. 

Charming took his time with each thrust up into his wife, and despite having his eyes closed, he could feel Emma’s eyes glaring at him. 

\---

 

He knew she’d hated him when she only knew him as David Nolan, and he had never known why. And when the curse had broken her sneering in his presence had increased. Now it was clear why. She loved Snow as much as he did, even if Snow had only been Mary Margaret when they first met. 

He was glad he and Snow had grabbed on to Emma, thus absorbing the darkness too. It had given Snow a chance to release all the feelings she had been trying to repress since they had been freed from the curse. Moments after their furious lovemaking she had whispered into his ear that he was no longer the sole love of her life. 

But he had known.

‘It’s okay, Snow. Whatever you want, whatever our Baby wants, I want that too.’

Snow’s reaction left him passed out on the couch with his skin covered with a smattering of rug rash. He couldn’t sit down or lean on anything comfortably for days (much to Emma and Henry’s confusion while Ruby had simply handed him a tube of rash cream).

But of course, Emma being Emma, would never even stick around long enough to hear that they were both perfectly fine with the fact that Emma and Snow could still have what Emma and Mary Margaret had, just now that it would include Charming. 

\---

‘Feel so good,’ whimpered Snow, as Charming thrust up. 

Emma bit Charming’s inner thigh hard enough to draw blood, and then licked up Snow’s perineum, over the underside of Charming’s cock, ending with a swirl around Snow’s clit. 

Snow dug her nails into the back of Emma’s head, and then looked down. She couldn’t help but moan appreciatively at the sight of her daughter mouthing her labia. 

Charming couldn’t help but groan in appreciation too, ‘You look so good with your dirty little mouth on your Mommy, Baby.’ 

Emma’s hand was over his mouth in an instant, fingers digging into his cheeks. 

‘Don’t call her that. Don’t call me that. You know better.’

Emma released his face and then made a fist closing motion in his direction. She then flicked her wrist towards the nearest wall. Snow grunted in pain as Charming was forcibly removed from inside her. Charming gasped as the wind was knocked out of him as he collided with the wall. 

He soon realised that he couldn’t move at all. He was forced to watch as Snow shook her head at him and Emma smirked at him, moving around to close her arms around Snow. 

Snow twisted her head to accept Emma’s biting kiss. Emma sat down, pulling Snow with her so that Snow was sitting between her legs facing towards Charming. Emma hooked her legs around each of Snow’s ankles and spread them, exposing Snow to Charming’s unblinking eyes. 

Emma bent over to run her hands up Snow’s legs, fingers massaging around Snow’s clit. Snow squirmed in pleasure; hips gyrating desperately to have Emma touch her further. 

Charming groaned at the excruciating pain radiating from his groin. The scene unfolding right in front of him was making him so hard, but Emma was using her magic to keep his cock between his legs. 

‘Having troubles?’ asked Emma with a sneer.

He could only twitch his lip in reply. 

Had this occurred before they had been consumed by the darkness, Snow would have protested. She would have begged Emma to show her father some mercy. 

But right now, she didn’t really care. Right now, she just wanted Emma to fuck her. 

‘Emma, please.’

Snow’s plaintive cry drew Emma’s attention right back to the quivering body leaning against her. Emma gently circled her thumbs over the bottom of Snow’s labia, fingernails clutching tightly at her inner thighs. 

Emma slowly rubbed her way up Snow’s labia, making Snow cry out in relief as Emma finally rubbed at her clit. Emma dipped the forefinger and middle finger of both hands into Snow, pulling them out before thrusting them back in deeply. Snow cried out again, throwing her hands behind her to grip at Emma’s head, alternating between tugging her at her and scratching at her scalp. 

Emma began thrusting her fingers at a steady pace, rubbing Snow’s clit at the same time. Snow bit her lip and shifted her hips to meet Emma’s fingers, ass shifting deliciously against Emma’s clit. 

Charming growled in frustration as his wife and daughter writhed to completion in front of him, without him.


End file.
